(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a touch sensor panel and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch sensor panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A touch sensor panel is an input device which can recognize finger or alike contact positions of a user so as to interpret such contacts as possible user gesture commands. The touch sensor panel is provided on a front surface of a display device, and recognizes a contact position of a hand part or other object to determine an input signal. Touch sensor panels come in different types including a resistive type touch sensor panel, a capacitive type touch sensor panel, an infrared type touch sensor panel, and an ultrasonic type touch sensor panel. In general, the resistive touch sensor panel and the capacitive touch sensor panel are the most popular among the different types. In particular, the capacitive type touch sensor panel is preferred in a structure in which micro electrode patterns can be easily formed and where a relatively small thickness is desired.
In general, during a process of manufacturing the capacitive type touch sensor panel, four lithographic masks are used. However, the use of that many masks increases the manufacturing cost and increases the danger that one of the masking steps will include a manufacturing defect. Thus it would be desirable to be able to reduce the number of masking steps required during mass production fabrication of capacitive type touch sensor panels.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.